Various products have been developed for securing objects to the ground. These products seek to secure objects, such as posts, poles, pipes, conduits, and the like, to a supporting ground surface. Some products incorporate a skewer which is inserted into a ground surface and which is coupled to the object. When pressure is continually cycled on and off the object, over time the object and skewer become loose and less secure. Additionally, the object may eventually sink into the ground surface which may also decrease the stability of the object. Other methods to secure or support an object include the use of support pads which may be dug into the ground and then filled with concrete. However, not only are these methods expensive labor intensive, but they are difficult to remove should the need or positioning of the object change.
Therefore, a need exists for novel apparatuses which are able to anchor and support an object, such as a post, pole, pipe, conduit, and the like to a ground surface. There also exists a need for novel ground anchoring support apparatuses which are able to secure an object to the ground even when the object is subjected to continual on and off pressure cycles. There is a further need for novel ground anchoring support apparatuses that are not expensive labor intensive to install. Finally, there exists a need for novel ground anchoring support apparatuses which may be removed or repositioned with less exertion than conventional anchoring devices.